Estereotipo
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Austria es como un príncipe, se dice, y Prusia definitivamente no. Y porque ella no es una princesa, lo elige a él: su compañero/enemigo de guerras.


Disclaimer: Personajes de Himaruya Hidekaz. Fanfiction de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Estereotipo<strong>

* * *

><p>na: En realidad, me gusta el AuHun y el PruHun, pero una gran parte de mí prefiere notablemente la última opción. (aún así te amo Austria..). Y qué sé yo, me agrada Elixmuchos sinceramente. Esto no es más que una razón por la que Hungría preferiría a Prusia. Pero como _no soy_ Himaruya, mi opinión no es oficial y no importa :D Ah, bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

* * *

><p>A Hungría no le impresiona nada la situación. Ella cree conocerse lo suficientemente bien como para predecir lo que terminaría haciendo.<p>

Al resto de sus conocidos si los sorprende con su acción. Desde que se formó el Imperio Austro-Húngaro todos podrían jurar que ellos nunca se separarían. Claro, en un momento se disuelven, pero siguen estando cerca.

(Como si no pudieran evitarlo).

A Hungría Austria siempre la impresionó con sus habilidades y buena educación. Era como estar justo frente a un príncipe, nada le faltaba para ser uno. Creyó que si se casaba con un príncipe ella terminaría convertida en una princesa de cuento.

Pero estaba muy lejos de ser una. En el fondo siempre lo supo.

Las princesas eran delicadas, femeninas, débiles y dependientes. Esperaban ser rescatadas por cualquier hombre y sólo soñaban con casarse y ser felices para siempre.

Elizaveta definitivamente no era delicada (ella había nacido para la batalla y sus días de gloria le producían nostalgia) ni femenina (era prácticamente más masculina que Austria) ni débil ni dependiente (la libertad había sido algo por lo que había luchado muchas veces). Tampoco esperaba ser salvada, en cambio, a quién llamaban cuando necesitaban ayuda, refuerzo o apoyo, era a ella misma. Austria lo había hecho ya.

(El príncipe que solicitaba ayuda a su princesa. Protección).

Elizaveta tampoco había soñado toda su vida con el matrimonio, no era lo primordial. En su caso, sólo servía para extenderse y volverse una potencia más fuerte.

No por el amor. No por el "vivieron felices para siempre".

Cuando conoció a Austria pensó que quizás podría tenerlo. No era para ella.

(Ella no era su princesa).

Prusia definitivamente no era un príncipe. Se podría decir que era lo contrario, el antónimo. No era un ideal, ni un sueño.

Como ella.

No existía un estereotipo que completar, en el que encajar, con él. Junto a él era Hungría, y nada más.

(Hungría cuando niña, cuando creía ser un chico, cuando le confesó su complejo de inferioridad, sus tristezas, sus puntos débiles. Hungría cuando trataba de cumplir con los deberes que se le adjudican a una "señorita", cuando comenzó a usar vestidos, cuando se casó. Hungría en medio de una guerra. Como aliada o enemiga. Todas sus facetas buenas y malas).

Con él no había secretos ni falsedades. Con él no se molestaba en ser femenina o educada, delicada o siquiera tratarlo bien. Ese era Gilbert, con él que peleó innumerables veces en el pasado.  
>Sólo Prusia.<p>

(No eran necesarias máscaras ni formalidades).

Y parecía como que lo odiaba pero no era así. La sacaba de quicio y era irritante con todo su egocentrismo, estupidez e incapacidad de estar en silencio. Pero era sólo eso.

Y había veces dónde evidentemente se le olvidaba eso (y realmente no era necesario recordar cómo terminaban, aunque tampoco es que el arrepentimiento la destrozara, precisamente) y no tenía que estar repartiendo sartenazos por ahí.

Pero sólo por poco tiempo. Sino no sería Hungría. Y no serían Prusia y Hungría. Los de siempre, los que parece que cambian pero no lo hacen.

Entonces cuando tiene que tomar una decisión así se lo piensa (aunque únicamente porque hacer sin pensar no es algo que le haya enseñado la vida) por poco tiempo y lo ve claro: Austria es como su príncipe, pero ella no es una princesa y no encajan.

Prusia no es para nada un príncipe y aprendieron a entenderse –a golpes, gritos, estupideces e inmadurez, a su modo- desde niños.

No le parece tan complicado, a fin de cuentas.


End file.
